Freedom xXx DBSK TVXQ Fanfic
by xXKoreaNumber1RaccoonKanginXx
Summary: Changmin needed a vacation. When his manager denied him one, he took one for himself. In a place no one expected him to be...a small town in America, where he meets Destine. A senior in high school who only wants to leave her hometown. ChangminxOC
1. Chapter 1

He needed a break. That was what he needed. Therefore he would take one.

Manager hyung had said no, which only discouraged him a little. When Changmin wanted something, he got it. No, it wasn't the celebrity in him that took responsibility for this philosophy. It was just how he was.

After weeks and weeks of endless work, hardly any sleep and the nonstop questions without answers, he was tired. When he'd asked for a vacation, he got none. So he was going to take what was rightfully his.

That's why he was here, in the last place anyone would expect him.

Standing in the rain, in one of the smallest towns in America in a state hardly anyone paid attention to, Hendersonville, North Carolina. It was muddy and he was trudging through the thick brown muck towards where he had set up a secret place to stay.

He knocked on the front door of the little farm, waiting patiently.

An old lady answered the door, a toothless smile prepared on her face. She nodded to Changmin and opened the screen door.

"You must me Changin'." She said, mispronouncing his name.

"Yes, ma'am." Changmin responded in the English he'd been studying lately, ignoring the new name.

"Come on in, sweetie!" She called. "We gotcha room ready for ya and everythin'."

Changmin walked in, his bag still slung over his shoulders and removing his muddy shoes in the doorway. The old lady kind of looked at him when he did this, but then seemed to remember the Asian tradition and walked away. She lead him down the hall with walls made of wood with hardwood floors and Changmin immediately knew he'd probably get tired of the drawling brown someday but he'd deal with it today.

She opened a door towards the end of the hall and he walked in obediently with her following.

"This'll be your room Changin'." She said in her twang. "I hope you enjoy. Dinner'll be ready soon and I'm sure you want to meet the rest of the residents. Thirty minutes 'til then!"

With that, she exited the room.

"Thank you!" Changmin called after her and thought he heard a grunt as an answer.

Changmin looked around with a sigh. It was a bit old fashioned for his style, but he could deal. He threw his bag on the ground and shook his wet hair out of his face.

He slowly began unpacking, trying to memorize where he put everything where he could find it.

His prize possession, Dong Bang Shin Ki's first album signed by all the members, was placed carefully in a drawer beside his bed. He looked at it longingly, desperately missing his members. But he was so tired that he almost forgot about it and closed the drawer.

Changmin took his cell phone out of his pocket.

So far, there were no calls, no texts. But he was in a different country and he honestly didn't know if he still had signal here. He checked and saw that, yes, he did. He shook his head as the screen popped up with a text message and Wrong Number sounded through the little room.

He reluctantly opened it to find it was Yunho, their beloved leader.

"_Where are you Changminnie-sshi? Practice was supposed to start an hour ago!" _

Changmin slammed his phone shut then opened it only to turn it off and shoved it deep within a drawer under all his cloths.

He was going to forget all about it. He wasn't going to think about how much practice time they were going to lose, all the programs and radio shows he was supposed to appear on, all the appearances and performances and awards shows. They were all going to disappear for a while.

Changmin changed his cloths, then, getting out of the wet ones and making himself more comfortable. He looked at his watch and saw that thirty minutes had passed.

He walked out of his room and down the hall. He followed the delicious smell towards the kitchen, walking in to find two women working at the stove. No, one could've only been eighteen.

"Ah, Changin'!" The old lady called, one of the women cooking. "Nice o' you to join us! This here is my granddaughter, Destine."

The other woman turned around and smiled at him. Changmin realized she couldn't have been older than eighteen. She looked so young. Her hair was long and black, her eyes a dark greenish hazel. She had pale skin but darker cheeks and a brilliant smile. She was truly beautiful and had Changmin's heart racing and his eyes glued to her.

"Hello." She said clearly, her voice more normal English than her grandmothers. "I'm Destine. You're from South Korea?"

"Yes." Changmin found the will to nod. "I'm…Changmin. My English isn't that good but…"

"That's okay." She smiled. "We'll teach you."

"Do you live here, too?" Changmin asked, hope lighting his eyes.

"Yes, I do." She said, turning the stove down a little. "My room's right next to yours actually. So if you need anything, just knock. I won't be here on school days, though."

"Our Destine is graduating this month." Her grandmother said proudly, as if announcing Destine had won the Nobel Prize. "After so long, I feel so old!"

She walked up and hugged her granddaughter lovingly and patted her cheeks.

"They grow up so fast!" Her grandmother called as she walked off to set the table.

Destine laughed lightly. "She's really sweet."

She turned back to the stove and slowly stirred the contents.

"What are you making?" Changmin asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking a step forward.

"Mashed potatoes." She said. "You've probably never had them, but they're really good. We're having steak tonight, which you probably have had. Grandfather makes amazing steak!"

"I've never really tried American food." Changmin admitted. "Well, unless you count pizza."

"It's technically Italian." Destine laughed.

"Ah, that's true." Changmin blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked him.

"Ah? Do? Like, a job?" Changmin coughed nervously. "I'm a…businessman back in Seoul. I'm on vacation."

"Vaction? Here?" Destine shook her head. "Once I graduate, I'm getting out of here. Going somewhere else and never turning around…"

"Why do you say that?" Changmin asked curiously.

Destine turned to him and grinned. "You ask a lot of questions, Changmin. Maybe someday I'll tell you."

Changmin watched her as she turned and took the pot off the burner and turned off the appliance. He looked longingly as she walked out of the room and away from him.

He turned back around, catching himself on the counter. What part of that girl gave him weak knees?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Changin'."

Changmin looked up from his plate to look at the ancient man sitting at the head of the table. Surprisingly, Destine had been right. The mashed potatoes were good, along with the steak and the vegetables. The food here was phenomenal.

"Yes, sir?" Changmin asked.

"You're one of them South Korean folk, right?" The old man asked. "Not a Northern Korean are ya?"

"Oh, no, sir." Changmin assured him. "I'm pure South Korean. From the capitol Seoul."

"Ah, that's good." The grandfather nodded. "I hear they're tryin' to wage some nuclear war on us. Doubt they'll win it, but they'll try."

"Grandpa, is it absolutely necessary to talk about war at the table?" Destine smiled and then took a drink.

"She's right, John." Her grandmother agreed. "This is a family time. We should be gettin' to know Changin' instead of askin' him if his country's gonna try to blow us up!"

Changmin chuckled under his breath, only half understanding her sentence. He continued eating politely.

"So what kind of music is popular there?" Destine asked, trying to change the subject.

Changmin froze. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm going to major in music." Destine told him lightly, not understanding his tenseness. "I was just curious."

"Oh." Changmin immediately felt bad. "Pretty much pop music. Pop and rap and trot."

"What's trot?" Destine asked, curious again.

"It's like the oldest version of Korean pop music." Changmin explained.

"You mean like 50's music?" Destine continued to question.

"Something like that." He nodded.

"That's so cool." Destine smiled. "And it's still popular?"

"Well, it's sort of different now." He said. "Some groups make it a little more modern, but it still has that trot feeling to it."

"Oh, I see." Destine nodded. "That's amazing. No one here listens to older music like that except the older people."

Changmin nodded, still looking at her as she turned her head. If he had been interested in Destine before, now he was even more curious. She was going to major in music and she thought trot was fascinating.

If she found that intriguing, she should see how she was in his eyes.

* * *

He was alone in his room, listening to his iPod and staring at the wall. His laptop was in front of him, but he wasn't using it. Instead, he was staring at the brown room. Destine had been gone to school since seven thirty and he didn't know how long school days were here.

He certainly hoped it wasn't like back home, or he'd die of boredom.

He silently wondered what he saw in her. She was beautiful. She was graceful. Her voice was like silk to his ears. And whenever he said something that caught her interest, his heart skipped a beat. And when she looked at him, he felt something heavy in his legs making it impossible to move. And the way her hair twisted around her when she whirled around…

She was just amazing.

Changmin slapped himself in the face.

What the hell was he thinking? He was on vacation. That didn't mean he could have a normal life, or a normal relationship. He was a freaking idol, for God's sake. They weren't allowed the luxury of normality.

Besides…he'd never even kissed a girl before. It was the cold hard truth, but his relationships just hadn't lead there yet. And he was waiting for the right girl to kiss. So far she hadn't come along…yet.

Changmin tilted his head as he thought…

Her lips were soft and full. They looked so…kissable. He wondered if they would feel as smooth as they looked-

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Changmin was so startled that he ripped his headphones out of his ears, quickly regretting it.

"Ouch…" He muttered. "Come in!"

He was openly delighted to see Destine, smiling as she peeked through the door.

"Hi!" She smiled. "I just got home from school. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get some ice cream really quick."

"Ice cream?" He laughed. "Okay, sure. Just let me get ready."

"Just knock on my door when you're ready!" She beamed and then shut the door again.

Changmin took a steadying breath and fell back on the bed with a sigh. After a few seconds of enjoying his bliss, he rolled off his bed and ran to his dresser.

He quickly got dressed and combed out his hair. He checked himself in the mirror before giving in and putting on a little make-up, too. When he was done, he looked just like the idol he was.

At first he frowned. He didn't want to look like an idol on vacation. Then he thought of Destine waiting for him and forgot about it.

He grabbed his jacket off his bed and strode out the door. He quickly knocked on her door and she opened it after a second.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing black frayed skinny jeans and a white tank top with a vest over it. Her hair was straightened and she wore sunglasses on top of her head. Changmin momentarily thought that he liked her white high tops and wondered where she got them.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded with a grin.

"Let's go!" She grabbed her bag and his wrist and then jogged towards the door. "Grandma, we're going to go get some ice cream, okay?"

"Have fun!" Her croaky voice came from the living room where she was most likely knitting.

"Bye!" She called and then walked out the door.

It was sunny today and a little humid. Changmin felt a little uncomfortable in his jacket and noticed that Destine wasn't even carrying one. He grinned at her for a second and when she caught him, she smiled and he blushed and looked away.

"Hop in." She nodded to the old yet shiny looking convertible.

"Nice ride." He complimented as he got in the passengers seat.

"I love her." Destine patted the steering wheel lovingly and started the car. "She's a '67 Corvette.."

"'67?" Changmin asked.

"1967." Destine explained with a laugh.

She put the car in reverse and grinned at him. "We're off!"


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin wasn't sure how he'd survived that trip. Destine drove like a maniac. But she looked amazing with her sunglasses on and her hair blowing in the wind.

When they had gotten their ice cream from a little shop on the corner of the one-street downtown, they went and sat in her car. She drove, slowly to Changmin's delight, to a spot on the edge of town overlooking the mountains. It was a beautiful scene with the sun setting in the background.

Changmin handed her back her chocolate ice cream and still held his mint chocolate chip.

"I hope you like it." She said, taking the first lick. "They make the _best_ ice cream ever."

"I'll be the judge of that." He smirked before trying it. "Okay, yes, this is the best."

Destine smiled. "I told you."

"You're really pretty when you smile." Changmin said before he knew what he was doing.

Destine blushed. "Thank you."

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from." Changmin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay." She told him. "I like compliments."

There a moment of silence as Changmin secretly smiled to himself.

"So, what's it like in Seoul?" Destine asked. "You know, the big city?"

"Have you ever been to one?" He asked. "A big city?"

"Ah, my mother took me to Atlanta when I was ten." She nodded with a slight smile as she reminisced. "I loved it."

"Where's your mother now?" Changmin asked, then instantly regretted it.

She frowned and nervously began eating her ice cream. "Her and my father died. Two years ago in a car accident."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Changmin touched her shoulder lightly and then pulled his hand back when she looked at him.

"No, it's okay." She grinned softly.

He endured the quiet again for the moment, and then answered her previous question.

"Seoul is just like any other big city." He said. "There are tall buildings, businesses, a lot of people. But it's peaceful. It's kind of like a place of hope for people who wouldn't of had hope otherwise."

She nodded with a smile. "That's how I feel about cities. There are so many people, so many places to go and _chances._ I always wanted a chance at life but I never felt like there was one here."

"So that's why you want to leave so bad?" Changmin asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." She nodded. "Part of it at least."

"What's the other part?" He continued to question.

She sighed. "This place holds too many memories I don't want anymore."

"Oh, I see." He nodded, not going to go any further into the topic.

"You're a business man in Seoul, right?" She asked. "What kind of business?"

He swallowed hard and took a weary glance to where she looked at him with interest.

He got that jumpy feeling in his heart again.

"Music industry." He told her honestly.

Technically, his business was in the music industry.

"Wow!" She turned her body towards him, putting her leg up on the seat and leaning closer. "What kind of artists does your company produce?"

"Um, pop artists." He said. "Like guy groups and things like that. Groups are popular now."

"Like boy bands?" She snickered. "Like N'SYNC and Backstreet Boys?"

"No." He shook his head. "Different than them, but not much. They're better."

Changmin smirked to himself. He of course had his opinion on Dong Bang Shin Ki.

"That's amazing." She said with fascination. "It must be so exciting."

She looked off at the sky as if imagining it and Changmin just _loved_ that peaceful look on her face.

"It's not boring, but it's no action movie." Changmin laughed.

"I can't wait to go somewhere like that." She said then looked down at him with a smile. "Who knows, maybe I'll go to Seoul."

Part of him loved that idea. Maybe he'd see her there and they could stay connected. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to leave after having a dose of her.

The other part of him loathed it. She couldn't go to Seoul without spotting DBSK billboards. And she would most likely hate him when she found out he was lying to her. He wanted so much to have her…but he couldn't because that was against the rules. He couldn't do anything without running it past the manager first.

Of course, he'd already broken that rule once…why couldn't he do it again?

He looked back at her to where she was probably wondering what he was thinking. He noticed she had finished her ice cream completely and he still had a lot to go. He smiled at her.

"I'm never going to finish all of this." He laughed.

She giggled and shook her head. "Just throw it out. I'm sure the birds like ice cream, too."

So he did and they watched as a flock of birds swooped down and began pecking at it. They laughed together.

Destine began rubbing her arms as it got darker and night approached.

"Here." Changmin shook off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

She accepted it, liking the way it smelled of sweet cinnamon and herbs, just like him.

"I should probably put the top up anyways." She put her arms through his jacket and climbed out of the car.

She pressed a button on the dashboard and then pulled up the black top until it locked with the windshield.

When she climbed back in the car, she smiled at him and closed the door. She closed her window quickly.

Changmin was having trouble with his, because it was manual most likely.

Destine laughed when she saw this.

"Here, let me help you."

She reached across him, grabbing the handle and easily rolling the window up.

Changmin wasn't breathing because of how close they were. He was hardly resisting the urge to touch her. He wondered how smooth her skin was…

When she looked back at him, she saw how he was staring at her. She blushed, but didn't move. Her hand stayed on the handle, but her other hand was carefully placed on his knee. Her shoulder was touching his chest and she could almost feel his heart pounding.

"Ch-Changmin." She whispered.

"Yes?" He said, hardly audible.

She didn't answer, just leaned closer to him.

Changmin forgot all about his inexperience and about being an idol and…everything else. All he could see was her lips getting closer to his and her eyes fluttering closed.

He felt it was safe to lean forward, too. But he didn't close his eyes, taking in her reaction, until the last moment.

When their lips touched, a chill went through them that had them pulling away from each other quickly. Changmin looked at her with wide eyes as she fell back against the dash board. He caught her before she could fall into the floor, but his hands on his waist made her breathing hitch.

He pulled her onto his lap and brought his hand up to her cheek. He brushed her soft hair out of her face and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

He felt her broken breathing against the tip of his finger and leaned forward again.

This time the chill was less surprising, so they continued. Changmin went with his instincts, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and their warm tongues clashed. She leaned closer to him, pressing her body to his. She buried her hands in his hair and then trailed them down to his neck where she could feel his pulse pounding.

Changmin was at a loss. He was wrong about her lips, they were softer than they looked. And they fit perfectly with his. And her skin was smooth, too. He could feel it as her arms wrapped around him. He felt his years of no relationships and no women pour out the window. This woman in his arms was what he needed and the only one he wanted.

When they finally pulled apart for air, their foreheads touched. Their breathing was heavy and their arms were still wrapped around each other.

They didn't say anything, they just held each other. That was until-

"Hey open the window!"


	4. Chapter 4

The knocking on the window was vicious and startled the both of them. Destine quickly straightened out her hair and hopped over to her seat and rolled down the window.

She laughed when she saw it was one of her friends.

"Hey Alex." She smiled at the pretty blond. "What are you doing here?"

Alex was obviously drunk and swaying back and forth. She hung onto the top of the car and smiled stupidly.

"We're coming back from Justin's party!" She exclaimed, her beer breath reaching even Changmin and making him wince. "You missed out, Destine!"

"I'm so sure." Destine shook her head at her friend. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, Soo Young is driving me." Alex rolled her eyes. "She only came to the party to make it suck."

"No she didn't." Destine assured her. "She probably came to make sure you got back safely."

Changmin recognized the Korean name and quietly wondered if she could blow his cover.

"Who's the cutie?" Alex asked, leaning in the window and winking at him.

Destine rolled her eyes and pushed her back out.

"Alex, this is Changmin. Changmin, this is Alex, a friend from school." Destine introduced.

Suddenly, an Asian girl appeared out of nowhere to catch Alex before she did a face plant onto the asphalt.

"Hey Soo Young." Destine said as she reluctantly held up Alex.

"Destine." She nodded, too strained to speak.

"Oh, Soo Young, you're Korean right?" Destine said, a new light in her eyes.

Changmin froze.

"Yep." She answered.

"This is Changmin. He's Korean, too." Destine told her.

Soo Young waved and leaned down a little, but Changmin leaned back as he himself waved and into the shadows.

"Nice to meet you!" She said. "But I'm going to have to get Alex home and to bed. See you Monday, Destine!"

"Bye!" Destine waved as the two girls stumbled off.

Destine laughed and rolled up her window. "Sorry about them."

"That's okay. I've got a friend like her, too." Changmin smirked. "His name's Micky."

"Wow? Micky?" She shook her head. "That's a strange name."

Changmin chuckled.

If she thought that was funny, what would she think of U-Know Yunho?

Destine looked at him shyly then, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"So…" She was hesitant to ask what had happened between the two of them.

"Shhh." He grinned and then reached across to put his hand on her cheek. "Do you mind if I kiss you again?"

She shook her head with wide eyes before he kissed her yet again. This time he pulled her even closer, the amazing pain in his chest growing and nearly knocking him back. He felt an amazing rush with his lips against hers, one that he didn't doubt would make him insane sooner or later.

This time when they parted, she climbed into his lap and cuddled up into his arms.

"Changmin?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He answered.

"When are you going back?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment, reality crashing back down on him. He sighed and leaned his head against hers.

"I don't know." He told her.

"I…don't want you to leave." She said, looking up at him. "Not until I can leave with you."

Changmin tilted his head, considering if even for a moment. "When are you leaving?"

"One month." She said.

Changmin bit his lip. He'd be fired if he ditched for that long. Manager hyung would most defiantly ring his neck. And then Yunho would get a hold of him…he didn't want to imagine what would happen then.

"I don't-"

"Two weeks?" She asked, then looked down. "That's as short a time as I can offer. I graduate two weeks from now."

He glanced down at her and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Two weeks. I can do two weeks."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. "We should probably get back before your grandparents worry about you."

She nodded. "Right."

She slide into her seat and started the car.

* * *

Changmin woke up the next day to the sun shining through the curtains and Destine jumping on his bed.

"Wake up!" She called. "Wake up!"

He groaned. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

She watched as he rubbed his eyes and stretched as he sat up.

"What is it?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"We're going to the lake." She told him.

"The lake?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the lake." She smiled. "I know a place back in the woods. There's this lake that nobody knows about but me and my grandparents. It's beautiful. You have to see it before you leave."

He sighed and grinned at her. "Okay."

She leaned down and kissed him, long and slow to wake him up, and then ran out the door.

Changmin shook his head with a smile at her teddy bear PJ's. She looked so cute.

* * *

Destine had her fingers twined with his as she pulled him towards the forest. The thick green trees looked quite intriguing and scary.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" He asked her.

"Oh yes." She nodded, pulling him further.

He kept on tripping on random things and she kept on catching him. She laughed and told him it was normal for his first time trekking through the woods.

When they finally got to the secluded lake, he was pretty sure he'd never go hiking again. She laughed as he told her this, but lead him past the last of the trees onto the clear meadow with the foggy green mountain lake in the middle.

"Wow…"

It looked amazing. Especially with all the now pretty green trees and the sun high in the sky. There were clouds but they only added to the beauty.

"Do you like it?" She asked, pulling him even closer to it.

"It's beautiful." He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." She pulled him close and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him softly. "When I was a kid, my parents used to take me down here all the time. We'd go swimming until it got dark. It was so much fun."

She looked off again, imagining and remembering. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

She laughed. "Want to go swimming?"

Changmin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you to bring your swimsuit." She giggled. "I brought mine."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head to reveal her bikini top, making him blush and look away.

She stripped down and ran towards the water, jumping in and instantly getting her hair wet.

"Come on!" She called. "The water's great!"

Changmin rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt.

"I won't peek!" She put her hands over his eyes.

He took off his shoes and his jeans, throwing them over with hers. In only his boxers, he jumped in the water and splashed her.

"Ah!" She yelled as she spat out the lake water. "Meanie!"

"It's what you get for 'forgetting' to tell me to bring a swimsuit." He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him.


End file.
